


Bring it on

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-15
Updated: 2006-10-15
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5286032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang try to make Seifer blush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring it on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darksquall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksquall/gifts).



> Old fic. I've left the POV switching as it was in the original.

The Orphanage Gang were enjoying a night in of fun and alcohol, led by one Selphie Tilmitt.

"Hahaha, come on, Seifer, what would it take to make you blush? I think we should make a new game out of giving it a try." And at this, she winked.

"Bring it on." The blonde clasped his hands behind his head and smirked. If he was going to get entertainment out of his friends embarrassing themselves and revealing their dirty thoughts, he wasn't complaining. He looked sidelong at Squall, wondering if he would play along. He hoped so. It would be a secret victory to get Squall to try to arouse him in any way, shape or form. He grinned. The key word was 'try' - he was not going to let his rival win.

"Okay, you asked for it!" Selphie climbed out of her comfy seat and made her way onto his lap. "Heehee!" She leant in and started whispering in his ear. Squall looked at the face of his rival. Seifer was grinning, but not blushing. He felt the challenge, but refused to entertain the idea of letting him get the upper hand. No, he would have to do something about the smug idiot. Selphie giggled and squirmed on her new seat as he whispered to her in turn. Selphie had lost. "Okay that's that. You!" She pointed at Zell. "Next!"

Seifer threw his head back and laughed. "This should be good."

"No way!"

"Come on, Zell, we're all playing this game. I'm sure you can come up with something."

The martial artist frowned and huffed but got up. What on earth was he supposed to do? He reluctantly leaned over to Seifer, who waited expectantly. "Shut up!" He said. Not trusting his brain to come up with anything intelligent, he gave in and licked Seifer's ear.

"Cute, chickie. Cute."

"Fuck off." he said as he walked back to his seat. He looked at Quistis who was trying to stifle a laugh. "Yeah, yeah. You can laugh. You're next."

Quistis got up and debated whether or not to sit on Seifer's lap. He pulled her down and grinned smugly. This was easy. He expected her to murmur something about her whip, and he wasn't disappointed. "Hm, not as dirty as Selphie, but it'll do."

The instructor got up and looked at Squall and Irvine. "Hmm. I think we should let the pro do the talking."

Irvine smiled slowly and tipped his hat. Seifer steeled himself. No matter how the cowboy drawled on about 'riding' he would not give in. Not now, when he was so close to finding out what the other brunette would try. Even when Irvine put the warm cowboy hat on his head and cupped his face, he just smirked smugly. "I'm glad I have that effect on you." Hyne, they were all so predictable and boring.

Irvine shrugged "You don't." However, he smiled as he got up. Looking down to where Squall was sitting, he stated the obvious. "Your turn."

Seifer couldn't help the cocky twitch to his mouth. Okay, no matter how much he wanted Squall to say "Fuck me", he wasn't going to let on. He imagined him saying it and overcoming it. After all, it was probably the most horny thing he could say, right? He mentally prepared himself for everything and nothing. Squall gazed at Seifer, then got up slowly. He made his way onto the blonde's lap and leaned in close to his ear. Seifer steeled himself for Squall's whisper.

"Do me... hard... and make me like it." Those last four breathy words were Seifer's undoing. He started to feel hot. He felt the weight lift off him, and looked at Squall, who was giving him the most suggestive look he had ever seen.

"Fuck yes, that is an offer I'm not refusing." He shot up and herded the surprised brunette in the direction of the stairs. There was a new challenge in the air, and he was determined to win this one, even as the blush spread across his face. No matter what he had imagined, actually hearing those words come from those pretty lips was the hottest thing on earth. He half dragged Squall as they made their way awkwardly upstairs and into his bedroom. The smaller man didn't even get a chance to voice his protest as he found himself on the receiving end of an urgent kiss. He was backed towards the bed and he fell onto it ungraciously.

"S-Seifer..."

"Shut up, Leonhart. You said make you like it and I will." Seifer put his weight on the squirming brunette and resumed his tongue play. He was confident that if Squall felt forced in any way, he would have found himself thrown halfway across the room, with or without his genitals intact.

He let his hands roam all over the lithe body underneath him, stopping to play with two hard nipples. "Mmmmmm..." Squall moaned into his mouth. Seifer felt light-headed. He needed to get a grip and stay in control.

"Okay, get on the bed properly," he demanded, tugging his rival's clothes off. He was pleased to see Squall was getting aroused. Hell, Seifer could hardly contain his own excitement. Free of belts and clothes, Squall's flushed body laid out on the bed made the blonde feel like a lifetime's worth of presents had come all at once. He was keenly aware of being the luckiest person in the entire universe. Especially when Squall looked up at him with eyes that said, "Are you coming?". Hell yes. He was going to grab this opportunity before it escaped. "Lay on your front," he ordered, and was surprised at the husky need in his voice. Focus. Control.

"You want me to stick my ass in the air?"

"Uh..." Fucking yes, Squall. Seifer was reeling from the fact of having an obscene and horny Squall at his disposal. He felt the blood pumping fast as he saw said ass lift up. He wasn't going to last very long. Shaking his head as he felt his breathing become shallower, he tried to concentrate. He grabbed a tube of lubricant and squirted some onto his fingers. He had never done this before, despite acting like the big stud. He figured it should be simple enough, though, and inserted a finger into the hole. Squall made a barely audible noise, as Seifer's finger entered the tight heat. "Fuck..." he breathed. He tried at inserting another one, and found ony slight resistance. He moved them against each other and heard Squall's breathing hitch.

"Ahhhhh..." Squall sighed, wriggling his ass. He almost mewled when Seifer inserted a third finger and pushed the three in to the knuckle. Okay, it hurt a bit, but even though he was a virgin, he had stretched himself before, imagining it was Seifer doing it. He was surprised and pleased to find out the blonde actually wanted him. Not the others, but him.

Seifer heard the panting and felt his cock engorged and ready. Feeling weak with lust he removed his fingers and stroked lube onto himself. He held the raised hips steady as he pushed himself in and groaned deeply. Okay, correction. Now his presents had all arrived. He felt every movement of Squall's muscles and he panted hard, trying to keep his voice steady. "You like this?"

Squall arched his back and turned his head to peer at Seifer. "You haven't started yet... ah!" He felt the thrusting begin immediately and whimpered. "Seifer..."

"Uh-huh... say my name like that again." Seifer closed his eyes as he fucked Squall.

"Seifer... I think you're forgetting something. I said hard."

The taller man found himself complying with the commander's orders. He was dangerously close to climax with every pounding thrust and he couldn't hide it in his voice. He was mumbling incoherently.

"That's it, fuck me." The exact words that he was determined would not have any effect on him did their job and sent him over the edge, squirting his come inside Squall. After a moment, he slid out of the brunette, spent, exhausted and trembling slightly. He buried his face into the pillow, breathing hard and slightly out of it. He felt Squall move and had the vague thought that he hadn't made him climax. About to express his guilt, he jumped suddenly at the feel of something intruding somewhere he never thought he would have intruded. "Squall!?"

"I remember you saying something like... 'bring it on'?" Squall smiled as he fingered his prone victim. "Ass in the air, then. I want to see that blush."

Dazed, Seifer realized that he had lost to his rival for the second time that night. He grinned stupidly anyway, knowing he was going to have fun trying to level the score.


End file.
